FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to pharmaceutical gallium compositions, particularly those having enhanced oral bioavailability relative to simple gallium salts and methods for their use. Gallium has demonstrated pharmaceutical value for the treatment of many human and animal disorders, including hypercalcemia, cancer, and especially certain widespread degenerative or metabolic bone diseases such as osteoporosis and Paget's disease.